A Poxed Up Bad Frog
by Pricat
Summary: When Constantine comes down with frog pix, it's up to Casey to help him feel better
1. Chapter 1

It was just another typical day in the studio and Casey was already awake after an intresting dream involving Constantine but her long purple hair was pretty messy from sleep but the female a,phobias smirked hoping her favourite bad frog was okay, since they hung out Pkus he was her best friend but she kept that a secret, especially from her uncle Kermit.

She saw nobody was in Tne break room, having some breakfast but drinking coffee hearing coughs making her curious seeing her uncle and Constantine but it was Constantine!

"Constant, maybe you should lie down or see the doc about this plus Casey will freak" Kermit told his russian cousin unaware Casey had seen.

"Hmmm, a mystery is afoot, like Sam says when things go missing." Casey said to herself thinking how to help but knew if her best friend was sick, he wouldn't let anybody help him.

She wondered what kind of bug her best friend had but seeing itchy red lumps beginning to appear made her understand that he was coming down with amphibian pox making her smirk, hoping her uncle and the other's woukd know sooner or later or sooner.

"Hey little dude, what's up?" Janice asked

"Oh hey Janice I was just thinking, but what if Sam got sick and he tried to hide it?" Casey asked her.

"I would help him, even if he is being stubborn, or think he doesn't need my help." Janice told her making Casey smirk.

"Tbanks Janice, for that as a friend of mine is sick but hiding it." the girl frog said to her as she knew it was Constantine.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, and don't need to see the doc?" Casey asked Constantine as she could see Tne amphibian pox was doing an number on him Pkus she found it cute that he was covered in spots smirking, since she'd drawn a sketch.

"N-no Casey, I'm fine as thieves don't need to come running for help if they get hurt or sick!" Constantine said coughing but feeling pretty miserable unlike himself.

"But if you don't tell and you don't get better, how're you gonna be a madter thief?" Casey asked seeing him scratch stopping him remembering her Mom doing that when she had frog pox knowing she had to tell Kermit now letting Constantine sleep.

Kermit's eyes widened seeing Constantine covered in spots but not too good as he had to call Doc Toner their doctor guessing his cousin had never been to a doctor letting Casey take care of Constantine hearing him whimper which made him worry.

"Woah it's okay as we're gonna help you Pkus Casey is too but just rest." he said seeing him relax just as the doctor arrived examining him seeing it was a rough case of amphibian pox prescribing medicine.

She hoped Constantine would feel better plus she could help him feel better

* * *

A/N

Hehe I had Constantine on my mind after having an intresting dream about him before I woke up and during breakfast imagined what would happen if Constantine got sick with something like amphibian pox and this idea came to me, plus I have another idea about Constantine mentoring Robin to give him confidence since there is this theory about Robin being related to Constantine.

So in this story, Constantine isn't feeling so hot and coming down with amphibian pox which is rough on adults since he probably never had it as a kid but Vasey will help him out along with Kermit which should be intresting


	2. Trying To Help Him

"W-What happened since this morning, since I feel not myself like something invaded my system when I want to have fun and be myself." Constantone told Casey making her nod.

"You're sick buddy, with amphibian pox which the doc told me and Incle Kerm." Casey said making him surptrised

"I thought you only caught it, as a tadpole, plus I never had it back then

us I had more things I had to deal with." Constantine told her wanting to scratch seeing her spray the lotion on which was soothing.

"Yeah, my Mom did this when I had frog pox when I was little but you look cute covered in spots you know?" Casey told him making a feverish smile cross his face seeing Sneaker there who was Constantine's daughter, and Casey saw she had a worried look

"It's my fault he's sick, because he was taking care of me when I had frog pox." the mischievous tadpole said.

"Hey, hey it's okay because it wasn't your fault plus everybody gets sick, but your dad will be back to mischief in no time." Casey said to her.

"I hope so, because I hate being sick or stuck in bed when I want to heist or prank Kermit from being sick but it's okay." Constantine told her.

* * *

That night on her room, Casey was getting into her pyjamas since she had moved in with her uncle but she could hear Constantine coughing going to see if he was okay going into his room which was full of trinkets, probably from heists which made her smirk seeing Constantine still awake.

"Let's get you some juice, as that might help." Casey said as he nodded as she was going downstairs finding soda on Tne fridge grabbing a can for Constantine but one for herself.

She entered his room seeing him smirk opening the cans seeing her sit on the bed since drinking soda Tjis late at night made her stay up but they were talking into the night.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story

Casey is helping Constantine feel better because he has frog pox but he got it from his little thief Sneaker.


End file.
